the Digital Frontier
by Veemon fan683
Summary: 30 years after the events of frontier two teens are given D3s and are sent to the digital world. meeting digimon and growing to good friends as they face an evil that has reappeared. OC only Bios available as chapter zero. (rated M for violence and gore) pending rewrite...
1. Chapter zero

OC bios

Technically breaking rules here but these bios will get you attuned to my OC's both based on real people from my life

OC one

Name: Spencer Greig

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 6FT 1IN

Primary language: English

Nationality: Canadian

Personality: very open minded and often able to take in information easily. Often willing to avoid fighting until all other options have been attempted. With commanding mind set and strategic knowledge, often out thinking an opponent and commanding his digimon like Erwin Rommel he can easily take down Digimon a full level about his own.

Digimon: Monodramon

Digimon personality: often violent and rarely listing to reason and virtually the polar opposite of his tamer Monodramon often starts fights with no reason. When in a fight he belives he will have trouble he does listen to his tamers sound tactical advice.

OC 2

name: Justin Guttenburg

gender: male

Age: 15

Height: 6FT

Primary language: German

Nationality: German

Personality: slightly shy and completely open to very few. He is loyal to his friends and truly cares for them. Hides much of his personal life. Kind polite and usually prompt. Enjoys philosophy and quotes CS Lewis all the time. Self-conscious about being gay and very few even know that he is gay. Accepts others for how they are.

Digimon: Gabumon

Digimon personality: one of three people to know Justin is gay. Accepting and friendly. Often compliments Justin's personality. Has a bit of a sense of humour but still learning that some jokes are darker than others. Remains away from fighting unless all other options are removed. Usually holds his temper but when angry is often hard to reason with.


	2. a chance encounter

Chapter one: A chance encounter

Ok this is an OC story containing two characters or four if you count digimon Bios were available in chapter one

In the small town of Owen Sound Ontario Spencer lied on his bed wearing just boxershorts and watching DVDs it was late evening and summer sun had subsided and the cool night air made outside bearable. His cell phone soon rang.

"Go to Dunken McLellan park by 10:30." A woman's voice said as Spencer listened to the phone.

'This some kind of joke! Ha this is funny! But might as well that woman sounded hot.' Spencer thought as he got on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt with the Japanese mark for honour on it. He went off toward the local ball park.

…

Meanwhile in Hamburg Germany morning hadn't quite come and Jeremy was still sleeping. He was awoken by the sound of his radio mysteriously going on and saying.

"Jeremy du bist dabei, deinen Schicksal näher zu kommen." The Voice said in a woman's voice. The woman sounded like she didn't speak much German and slightly mispronounced a few words. Before Jeremy could let out more than a gasp he was transported to a place he didn't know and fell unconscious the moment he arrived.

…

Spencer arrived at the park and saw a small light under the Slide used by the kids to play. His cellphone sounded once more

"before you are two digi-vices, they will be your tools in the upcoming times. You and one other are our only hope good luck and prepare to face destiney." the Voice said before Spencer's cellphone literally sucked Spencer into the cellphone.

…

Jeremy awoke to see the face of a slightly older boy looking at him. Jeremy thought this boy was about to rape him but the strange boy only let out a hand. When Jeremy was on his feet he decided to speak

"Sie sprechen Deutsch?" Jeremy asked wondering if communication was even possible. The other boy thought for a second then his mouth opened.

"Nein, Do you speak much English?" The other boy asked. Jeremy got a god look at the boy he had some facial hair a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt with a japanese symbol on it. Jeremy knew English well enough to answer.

"Yes I do, But not to well. Do you know where we are?" Jeremy asked.

"Not at all, but I think a lady sent us here to help her kind but she gave me these one belongs to you. I'm spencer by the way and yourname is." Spencer said as he pasted a Digi-Vice to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, lets try and find our way to this lady and maybe some food or shelter." Jeremy said before beeing knocked over by a little buff ball with a spike sticking out of its head.

"You're my friend Jeremy!" The spike ball said Jeremy screamed at the sight of this ball that had eyes and a mouth.

"What are you!" Jeremy asked, Spencer only examined another ball this didn't say much but was biting as the bottom of Spencer's jeans.

"Hey little one you like fighting don't you. I guess your my.. what every you are." Spencer said

"Oh, allow me I am Tsunomon and that is Hopmon we are both Digimon." the Tsunomon said

"Ok well I guess a meal would be nice do you guys have food?" Spencer asked as he helped jeremy back up.

"Yeah come follow us!" Hopmon said as he hoped away followed by Tsunomon and the two teens.

A/N well this is intresting a german and a canadian come together and the digital world and meet digimon well get readdy for fun.


	3. Violence everywhere

Chapter Two: Violence Violence Everywhere

In a small house Hopmon brought out two bowls of seeds. The seeds were green in colour and looked like smarties. Spencer tried one first. They barely had any flavour but where good

"Jeremy you should eat up you look like your going to fall asleep at any moment." Tsunomon said caring for Jeremy deeply. Jeremy looked at the strange creature that called itself a Digimon for a moment before nodding and trying a seed. He didn't like the flavour much but he ate as he hadn't eaten since he got to this Digital world. As they finished up Spencer took a walk out side. He took out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes and prepared to have a smoke.

"Spencer? Why do you smoke?"Hopmon asked looking up at Spencer as he lit his smoke.

"It's the only way I can keep a level head some times." Spencer answered. Jeremy stepped out and saw the scene.

"You don't need cigarettes to stay calm. It's your choice to get angry." Jeremy said hoping to find a friend in the tall Canadian that seemed to have an intimidating look on his face through the smoke. Spencer sighed before looking at Jeremy.

"North America isn't like Europe, sometimes you need to defend your self even to cross the street. Violence has been a constant menace in my life and the stress has already hospitalized me once." Spencer explained as he continued to smoke. He was a lot calmer then before.

"Oh, well your safe here from any violence I may fight you some times but I'll protect you from anyone else." Hopmon said as Spencer tossed the bud to the ground and extinguished it. He smiled and went back into the house closely followed by Jeremy and Hopmon. Inside a large insectiod creature with a purple blade coming out of his right forearm stood in plain view holding Tsunomon in his left arm.

"Toss over the Digi-vices or Tsunomon gets a head piercing." The Digimon said. Spencer stood still anylizing his options while Hopmon growled. Jeremy was distraught with sadness knowing that at any moment his closest friend in this world could perish.

"Don't hurt Tsunomon, just release him and I'll comply." Jeremy said holding out his Digi-vice. Spencer took Jeremy's extended arm and returned it to his side.

"Hopmon if you wouldn't mind this creep needs to be shown out." Spencer said and Hopmon hopped right at the digimon. But the digimon swatted Hopmon away and went to pierce Hopmon through while trowing Tsunomon aside.

"Hopmon wait till the last second then move to the right." Spencer said but instead of following the order Hopmon began to glow the glowing ball grew and became the shappe of a small dragon before dissipating.

" Thank's for helping me Digi-volve oh Jeremy Tsunomon has Digi-volved as well I am now Monodramon and Tsunomon is now Gabumon." Monodramon explained. "Let's finish off this Stingmon."

Monodramon struck the Stingmon with head but knocking it over. Gabumon attacked next hitting Stingmon with great force. He stumbled as he got up and ran off. Jeremy and spencer looked at each other wondering what happened as it all happened so quickly. Monodramon came over to spencer and Pynched in on the side of the leg.

"What was that for!" Spencer said as he shoved Monodramon into a wall. Grabing him by the throat preparing to punch him.

"Go on do it!" Monodramon said as he stared into Spencer's soul. Spencer released him. "You're a wimp I knew it, come on you bastard and hit me!"

"Fine you little draconic cretin." spencer said and he hit Monodramon sqaure in the face. Monodramon took it without flinching and jumped up and with one punch knocked Spencer to the ground. Monodramon was on top of Spencer by this point and it took both Gabumon and Jeremy to get them separated. After they calmed down they both laughed as they looked at the marks they gave each other.

...

In an unknown place Stingmon approached a large red orb.

"Master Lucemon, I have failed you." Stingmon said as he bowed before the orb as it turned around revealing a small boy-angel.

"For the last time." Lucemon said as he rised his hand executiong Stingmon with a mere point of his index finger. "BlackGrowlmon see you don't make the same mistake go."

"Yes master." A large black dinosaur said as he left the large dark room. Lucemon returned to his meditation.

A/N: Well Lucemon is the enemy what will the two do with a BlackGrowlmon coming fter them? Find out next chapter. Veemon out!


	4. Welcome to Canada

Chapter 3: Jeremy's confession, welcome to Canada.

In a field in what Spencer and Jeremy knew as the digital world the pair and their Digimon were looking for way home. They came across what looked like a TV.

"Well this is strange maybe it's a way home?" Jeremy asked. Gabumon nodded.

"Yes I think it is about 30 years ago a group of five people that could turn into digimon came and restored the digital world in the wake of their victory over Lucemon the modern digital world was formed and about eight years ago a group of eight children saved the world of apoclamon and when Myotismon tryied to take over the digital world 4 years ago another group of kids were selected to defeat them. Now Orphanimon has selected you two to defeat the newly resurrected Lucemon and his demon lord generals." Gabumon explained as Jeremy and Spencer listened intently, Monodramon punched Spencer in the shoulder when Gabumon had finished.

"Stick out your Digivice and say Digi-port open we will be returned to your world." Monodramon said as Spencer returned the punch and they began to brawl again. Jeremy followed Monodramon's instructions and all four of them were transported back to earth. Jeremy and Gabumon landed upright but Spencer and Monodramon tumbled out as they fought for a few more minutes.

"Hey kids this is the Public library, not a boxing ring get out!" A crabby librarian said as she picked up Monodramon and Spencer and dragged them over to the front door tossing them out onto the stairs.

"Spencer is this your home town?" Jeremy said as Gabumon hid behind a bush to avoid being seen.

"Yeah it is my cosins house is not far from here it's usually unoccupied and I have been living there for about a week. Monodramon we will finish our fight when we get there" Spencer said as he picked up Monodramon to restrain him. When they got to the direlect west side house Monodramon bit Spencer's hand causeing a little blood and Spencer released him. Monodramon ran into the house and sat down on the couch in front of the TV Gabumon went upstairs to find Jeremy a good place to stay as it was already late in Owen Sound.

"Jeremy this room looks good and the other one looks occupied… I guess we need to break them up again." Gabumon said as he heard a lamd break from the main floor. When they came down Monodramon had a place of the lamp to Spencer's neck and Spencer had a kitchen knife to Monodramon's neck.

"You two are partners start acting like it." Gabumon said as he tryied to get Monodramon off of Spencer but Monodramon only swiped at Gabumon his hand was caught but the know free hand of Spencer.

"No more weapons toss it aside and leave him out of this!" Spencer said as he tossed his knife aside. Before Monodramon answered he was pulled off by Jeremy. "Watach out he… bites." A few hours pass as Spencer Monodramon and Jeremy heal from their wounds. Spencer had several scars and bruises Monodramon had a black eye and his own set of scratches. And Jeremy's left hand had a large bite mark in it. Gabumon walked in with an ashamed look on his face.

"Monodramon he is your friend not your wiping toy if you were in champion ofr ultimate you would have killed him. And Spencer Monodramon love brawling the best way to calm them down it to avoid fighing. Jeremy are you ok?" Gabumon said switching his tome fr0o0m ashamed to concerned as he whent over to look at Jeremy's hand. "Monodramon you better have a second life cause if you don't you are dead!"

"Bring it on your useless reptile!" Monodramon said as he took a punch from Gabumon.

"Bed now Monodramon I'll haft to cage you at night if you continue now go to my room and don't tear anything up!" Spencer said as he broke up the fight. Gabumon and Monodramon bowed their hands in sadness and walked up stairs to their partners bedrooms. "Jeremy you found the guest room I presume."

"Yeah I did but if we are to live in the same house, you should know. I'm gay alright. I hope this doesn't ruin anything." Jeremy said as he prepared to be yelled at or rejected. Spencer only softened his eyes before speaking.

"It doesn't matter I'm bi any way." Spencer responded as he began to go up the stairs Jeremy followed and went into the guest bedroom. Spencer went into his bedroom and was ambushed by Monodramon.

"No more fighting Monodramon! Go to fucken sleep now or I'll cage you in the basement alone with no lights on!" Spencer yelled, Monodramon as shocked but complied he didn't want to go to the basement.

…

The next morning Jeremy woke up to the smell of Bacon and Eggs. It reminded him of home but the alarm clock he set wasn't playing his usually German radio but what was called Mix 106. Jeremy walked down stairs without redressing leaving him only in his boxers and saw Monodramon and spencer not fighting but making breakfast.

"Morning Jeremy you like you're Eggs scrambled? And the bacon is almost ready as well set down I'll serve you as you are my guest." Spencer said as he watched Monodramon butter some toast in case he was going to try something. Jeremy nodded and sat down at the small wood toped table. The kitchen was what you would expect for a 17 year olds kitchen dishes in the sink fridge door hanging slightly open and dirt all over the floor. Gabumon walked in from the back door with some freshly picked Tomatos. Spencer took them and sliced them up.

"Monodramon get the whipped dressing out and get some eggs and bacon on a plate for Jeremy." Spencer said as he continued to prepare breakfast. Jeremy saw he was a little shaky as this was probably his first morning in a long time he hadn't had a smoke. When the food was done the four eat it in equal share Jeremy thanked Spencer before looking at the kitchen clock it read 8:30.

"Spencer you're going to be late! And what about me!" Jeremy said but Spencer only grabed a small piece of paper and a few coins and walked toward the door.

"Go get dressed the city bus will be at the library any moment." Spencer responded as he tossed over Jeremy's shoes and put his own on. Jeremy quickly got ready and left to return to the library.

"Still what about me." Jeremy asked but spencer nodded as the bus appourched.

"No worries I got everything set up your enrolled in OSCVI taking the same classes just take your Digi-vice with you at all-times, Monodramon and Gabumon will stay home till after school. Now put this money into the bid when the bus doors open and follow me on." Spencer said and Jeremy followed the intructions.

When they get at school the announcements had started with the national anthem was starting as Jeremy and spencer walked in the door only to find the principle standing there watching them with his usual glare at people that were late. Spencer and Jeremy stood in position until the anthem had finished and were lead into the Principal's office.

"Mr. Pickly, I'm sorry we were late but my cosion just arrived and I made him a large breakfast I'm sorry." Spencer said as Mr. Pickly walked over and sat on the opposite side of his desk and gestured them to sit.

"This is the third time this week and you missed yesterday entirely you shall clean off all the chalk boards at the end of the day! And Jeremy the penalty for being late is 20min detention during launch." Mr. Pickly said as he wrote down the two teens crimes into his administrator's records on his laptop.

"OK My. Prickly." Spencer mumbled but MrPickly heard him.

"Tomorrow aswell!" Mr/ Pickly said as the two teens left the principal's office.

…

The Day went by quickly and so did Spencer's punishment they were both home by four. They knew they had to go back to the Digital world to try and find a way to beat Lucemon. They both got infront of Spencer's computer and Spencer opened the Digiport sending them and their digimon back into the digital world.

A/N: Well a few more characters and a home life well this in interesting will Jeremy and spencer defeat Lucemon or will they perish. Not saying! Veemon out!


	5. BlackGrowlmons attack

Chapter 4: Blackgrowlmon's attack

When the four arrived in the digital world they were in a strange place the ground looked like a large blanket the walls and buildings were made of building blocks and little eggs were everywhere. Monodramon prepared to start another brawl with Spencer but Gabumon stopped him in mid swing

"This is the Primary village not a boxing ring, learn some respect!" Gabumon in an angry tone. Monodramon went to punch Gabumon but understood the importance of the primary village and decided now wasn't the time for a fight. The group walked through the village meeting many fresh and a few in-training level Digimon. The first rookie they came across was very aggressive, it was an Elecmon.

"What buissnes do you have here in primary village" the Elecmon said as its tails.

"We seek no quarrel with your village; we are only passing through without conflict." Spencer said raising his hands only slightly in a gesture to try and calm the Elecmon down.

"Monodramon are not permitted on the premisis!" Elecmon said as he shot a small bolt at Monodramon. The Monodramon dodged it and prepared to attack.

"Monodramon! You'll only be proving his point if you retaliate." Spencer said not realizing Gabumon and Jeremy began to look around. Elecmon trusted members of the Gabumon species and besides he still had to evict the Monodramon. "Elecmon, this Monodramon is under my protection I'm not leaving him nor am I letting you push him around."

"You're a Digidestined aren't you? Another Digidestined with a Monodramon came by eight years ago he managed to control the violence I trust digidestined but not Monodramon, please Monodramon don't punch any of the little ones." Elecmon said as he began to calm down. That was when a fire ball hit infront of the Elecmon startling all three of them and sending Jeremy and Gabumon right back to the entrance to Primary village. A large black dinosaur jumped out from a shadows and fired another fire ball aimed at Jeremy this time. Elecmon jumped in the way sacrificing himself for the 15 year old Digidestined. He landed after taking the pyro blaster attack infront of Gabumon and Jeremy.

"Why Elecmon why did you save me?" Jeremy asked as he began to tear up at what he knew was the passing of the one that saved his life.

"Cause I believe you guys can defeat Lucemon now remember, Do not let Primary village be destroyed it is my legacy protect it and the whole Digital world." Elecmon said as he began to turn into data as it scattered in the wind. Jeremy was crying and Monodramon was following Spencer's orders to try and take down the BlackGrowlmon.

"Gabumon help Monodramon we shall avenge Elecmon he only wanted to protect Digimon children!" Jeremy said with a moving voice hold both great sorrow and great rage. Gabumon approached BlackGrowlmon as he finally hit Monodramon with his claw sending him to the ground. Spencer ran over to his partner.

"Monodramon I think I have the number of that truck." Spencer joked as he helped Monodramon up.

"That truck will be a trash heap when I'm done with him… oh my wing!" Monodramon said as he failed to get up holding the wing attached to his right arm.

"Fool time to die Digidestined! Pyro Blaster!" BlackGrowlmon said as he launched an attack at the pair an attack that would truly kill them both.

"Spencer no!" Jeremy yelled for his friend. Gabumon began to glow as Jeremy's D3 began to beep wildly.

"No it cannot be! Not that not a Digivolution!" BlackGrowlmon said as the glowing Gabumon grew into the four legged beast known as Gururumon. Gururumon saved Spencer and Monodramon before turning to face BlackGrowlmon.

"You kill Elecmon and attacked a village of Children you have no honour. For that you shall perish." Gururumon said as he launched a Howling Blaster attack at BlackGrowlmon. The attack hit bang on causing BlackGrowlmon to growl in pain. Gururumon wasted no time in launching another attack hitting BlackGrowlmon again this time severing his arm which dissipated into data.

"Gururumon, aim for the head and finish it off." Jeremy yelled and Gururumon followed the order executing the champion level virus type. Gururumon reverted to his rookie form, he and Jeremy whent over to check on Spencer and Monodramon.

"You two ok?" Jeremy asked concerned more for Monodramon than Spencer.

"I'm ok too! But it would be good if we got home." Spencer said as he got up Monodramon got up aswell.

…

At Lucemon's HQ, Lucemon called a meeting with the other six demon lords. Beelzemon Deamon Lilithmon, Leviamon, Barbamon and Belphemon were present as well as Skull Satamon; Deamon's top lieutenant.

"My collogues we have suffered two defeats now at the hands of these two teens. Now you seven shall come up with a new plan or you will all die." Lucemon said in a childish voice that un-eased every demon lord present.

"Allow me my lord I can put them in their place." A figure that lingered in the shadows said his voice was heavy with the accent of a Romanian man of the fifteen hundreds.

"No, Vampiramon you are my ace and my top assassin if these buffoons fail you can have all you like with them... Belphemon sow the seeds of discord and choose one from your own ranks to destroy these new Digidestined.

...

back at OSCVI it was just after school Spencer and Jeremy were waiting at the school bus stp when a group of three thugs approuched

"So Spanky you have gotten in bed with this fairy?" the lead thug said as the two grabbed Jeremy.

"Leave him be Gregory!" Spencer sad as he raised his fists ready to fight Gregory.

"Shut up Spanky or I'll knife you to. Now fair how do you feel about being castrated?" Greygory said as the other twoo thugs striped Jeremy down. Gregory prepared to castrate Jeremy when spencer steped in the way taking the knife to his right thigh. Spencer quikckly punched out Gregory and scared the ther thugs away.

"You ok buddy?" Spencer said as he pulled the knife out of his thigh. Spencer helped Jeremy get his pants on when the Principle arrived.

"What happened... oh my god you losing allot of blood I think you have a severed artery." Mr. Pickly said as Spencer fell out of consciousness.

A/N: what dafuq just happend and why did Gregory attack Spencer and Jeremy. You all shall wait on the edge of yuo seats till I up date. Veemon out!


	6. sorrow of spencer

Chapter 5: the Sorrow of Spencer

Spencer woke up and say the bulk of his family friends and Jeremy looking at him he was in a medical gown and in a hospital bed his thigh hurt and his head was spinning.

"Aunt Sherynne where am I? Spencer said to his Aunt.

"You're in the hospital you almost bled out trying to protect your friend." Sherynne said as Spencers mother came into view.

"How much did the kid pay you to protect him. your a thug not a hero so what was in it for you punk?" Spencer's mother said in a harsh tone that sounded more like an ex then a mother.

"Katrina! your son has been hurt and I have been keeping tabs on him he hasn't been in with the OS syndicate since they were raided he hasn't committed a crime in 9 months and I can tell he has stoped the smoking." Sherynne said to her sister trying to make her calm down. "Tell me why did Gregory pull a knife on you?"

"It's cause when I was caught for that rape a few years back I was offered a way out nd took it I betrayed the syndicate and caused Gregory's father's death." Spencer began when his heart rate monitor began to beep faster. A dooctor ran in and told the group that they had to wait out side. Out side Spencer's room Jeremy was curious s to why Spencer's mother hated him.

"Sherynne why is Spencer and his mother so far apart?" Jeremy asked.

"Three years ago Spencer was a low level enforcer for the OS syndicate. He beat up children and women for the Syndicates dons one of which is Gregory's father. He was caught for the beating and rape of a women. He ratted out the Syndicate and brought down two of the five dons and another two were killed." Sherynne started as the doctor came out of Spencer's room.

"He will be ok." The doctor said ans every one present let out a sigh of relief. Even his mother looked slightly happy at the sounding of the fact that he would live. Spencer's mother entered her sons room and closed the door behind her.

"Mom? I have been trying to stay clean after I raped the women." Said Spencer as he winced in the pain coming from his leg.

"I know that now and I forgive you." Spenecer's mom said as she began to cry for her son. Spencer couldn't help it and started to cry as well they had finally forgiven each other after three years. Over the next few weeks Spencer's recovery was slow and painful but with Jeremy, Sherynne and his mother supporting him Spencer recovered full use of his leg. It was mid December when Spencer returned home with Jeremy and he was knocked right out the door by Monodramon. The two landed in the snow, Monodramon was happy that his friend and brawling partner was back. After Spenncer and Monodramon laghed nd nugged for a few moments they got inside. The day passed by uneventful untill just before supper time. Spencer was carrying some Hamburger patties from the Barbeque when his leg gave out and he fell to the ground. Monodramon was by him in seconds.

"Spencer buddy what happpend!?" Monodramon said as Jeremy entered the kitchen.

"My leg it hurts! I think the hospital botched the surgery." Spencer said and they returned to the hospitsal. At the hospital Spencer got checked out, the check over took severel hours but in the end the verdict wasn't goood.

"Spencer you have nerve damage in your leg. there are treatment options but none of absolute the most a can garentee is 80% retention of your mobility is your leg ." The doctor said as a few other Docters and surgeons came into Spencer's hospital room.

"fine but find another orthopedic surgeon this time the last one was an idiot." Spencer responded. and was soon in surgery... the following morning after the surgery the doctor once again entered spencer's room, he and spencer were alone."spencer the surgery wasn't perfect but your leg is fun but please use a cane for the next few weeks." the doctor said with a stoic yet concerned tone, "sure now I need to take the bus to get home. please sign whatever papers you need to sign and get me out of here." Spencer responded anxiously as he was growing bored of the room he was in.

upon arriving at hame with a simple cane in hand spencer was tackled by an overjoyed Monodramon. opon hering the sound of spencer falling to the ground Jeremy ran from the kitchen into the living room.

"Monodramon you're a fool sometimes he just had surgery." Jeremy blustered with rage surprising all present. "it's alright I'm used to it but until my leg recover's no sparring Monodramon." spencer explained as he got up off the floor calming Jeremy down and reassuring Monodramon that he didn't blundered as heavy as Jeremy's tone would have been preserved.

"aw but sparring was my favourite part of the day! Leg heal faster!" Monodramon complained first at spencer directly then to spencer's leg.

"Monodramon I might be able to but nothing-" Spencer began before Jeremy cut him off.

"You'll do no such thing! Your leg will never be good again but it's good enough for you to walk around and you'll need that when we fight Lucemon and Monodramon stop being so impatient and short sighted." Jeremy said acting more like brother then a friend.

"You're right Jeremy I was beeing short sighted. But Monodramon do try to be patient but if you wanna spar so badly I do have a big stick to hit you with." Spencer said starting in an apoligitec tone then moving to a more serious tone when addressing Monodramon. Monodramon didn't listen and tried to attack Spencer to no avail receiving a hit in the head from spencer from his cane. Monodramon rubbed his head as a bumb appeared where the cane struck him and then whent to punch spencer. His fist was grabbed by Jeremy who threw him off of the couch where the three were now sitting.

"No more fighting both of you! Now it's getting late get upstairs both of you now!" Jeremy said taking charge of the matter. Monodramon and Spencer bent their heads down and complied going up stairs to bed. Gabumon entered the living room in which Jeremy was and sat beside him.

"You know Jeremy you can't just tell a Monodramon not to fight but this one is more peacefull it might work but you should take your own advice it's late and you have school even if Spencer does not I'll be up shortly now go on." Gabumon said in a friendly tone showing that he only cared for Jeremy's safety.

A/N: sorta ending it suddenly but it was fun. What challenges await and what will belpphimon do to them find out next chapter. Veemon out!


	7. Belphimon's sloth

Chapter 6: Belphemon's Sloth

Jeremy had been asleep for about three hours when he suddenly felt a cold. He tried to wake up but for some reason he couldn't, his dreams were turning from ones of his greatest ambitions into a dark plateau. He was with Spencer, Monodramon and, Garurumon. Before them was a women hse was dressed in a dark purple dress and was adorned with jewelry.

"So you two managed to kill all the Demon lords but Lucemon and I well aren't you clever. But now I, Lilithmon shall be your undoing." Lilithmon said as Monodramon and Garurumon engaged her. Garurumon attempted to strike Lilithmon but Lilithmon merely swated the canine away. Monodramon saw and opening and attack himself but Lilithmon had no time for rookies and grabbed Monodramon by the throat quickly dispatching the young dragon by strangulation. At the sight of seeing Monodramon die Spencer fell on his knees andwept over the death of his comrade. Garurumon somehow Warp Digivolved to MetalGarurumon and launched a barrage at Lilithmon dispatching her to the land of death.

"MetalGarurumon that was awesome!" Jeremy said as he reveled in the victory over the last demon lord. But the victory was too soon and Lilithmon returned with a quick Bi-section of Spencer. Jeremy was shocked at the fact his friend was just cut in two but what should have been a dead digimon. Lilithmon then dodged the barrage of ordnance Metalgarurumon launched at her and annihilated MetalGarurumon and Jeremy. As Jeremy fell out of consciousness the world became smoke and he was back at home it was morning he was standing on the back patio. Out on the back lawn there was one chair, in it was Spencer but beside the chair was a tall Draconic being with a single piece of black armour that looked quiet flexible as well as strong. Beside Jeremy Gabumon stood in awe at the fact that Monodramon reached his ultimate level.

"Hey Spencer who is the guy beside you? Monodramon?" Jeremy asked as he approached the chair. When he was within a meter of the chair spencer got up and with a single blow knocked him to the ground/

"Listen Fary I told you after this was all done we go our separate ways. I don't want you around, you mess up my style now get out before I have Cyberdramon kill you!" Spencer said as Cyberdramon prepared to attack.

"But Spencer I thought we were friends." Jeremy said trying to get up but Spencer only kicked Jeremy in the side causing him to fall back to the ground.

"Last warning Fairy, get out. Besides I was pretending to be chummy until this Digital world bull shit was over. Cyberdramon please escort our former associate outside and if he resists make sure no one finds the body." Spencer said as Gregory came into view.

"Hold Spencer Can I castrate him first?" Gregory asked still needing to make this new kid suffer. Spencer nodded and let Gregory prepare to castrate Jeremy. Just as Gregory' knife began to cut flesh the world became smoke again. Jeremy was now alone with what looked like a large animal curled up into a ball. The ball spoke telepathicly into Jeremy's mind.

"Jeremy I have shown you two futures in one you lose to lilithmon in another we have victory and Spencer betrays you to Gregory. Betray him first and you will change your future." The ball said. "When you face A BlackGreymon let it kill Monodramon it will allow you to survive either future. Remember Spencer is holding you back Even Betraying him now and having Garurumon kill Monodramon will work perfectly I will let your Digimon reach the Mega level if you betray Spencer."

Jeremy thought about it but then he realized that Spencer was in a Cana in the real world and he either future he didn't have a cane. "You're a fool Belphegor I will never be seduced by your false dreams." Jeremy said Belphemon then retired and realesed Jeremy to awake of his own free will.

…

The morning and school went by with Spencer and Jeremy not talking much about anything. As they were walking home a boy about Spencer''s age with blond hair walked up to them Spencer was pleased to see him.

"Hey spencer so this is the guy you saved from that thug Gregory?" The boy said.

"Yeah Justin his name is Jeremy. Jeremy Meet Justin Huntin." Spencer said.

"Good to meet you Jeremy." Justin said.

"Like wise." Jeremy said.

"So Spencer Video games after school? You ditched out last time." Justin asked.

"Yeah let's head down to my place." Spencer said as the bus pulled up to take all three to the public library.

At the House Spencer walked in first seeing if Mondramon wasn't there and Gabumon usually knew that he had to stay hidden until Spencer said it was clear. Spencer saw it was clear and let Justin in Jeremy followed shortly after. They played video games for about an hour when Monodramon came running down the stair alerting Justin to his presence.

"Um spencer what is that thing?" Justin asked as he looked at the little purple Dramon with awe and wonder.

"Oh Shit! Monodramon why did you come down! Anyways Justin this is Monodramon he is a sentient lifeform known as a Digimon. Gabumon might as well come down. We were selected by one of their world's gods to defeat an Evil known as Lucimon." Spencer explained but when he was Done Justin looked even more confused than before. Spencer rolled his eyes then walked over to the computer and booted it up.

"Jeremy Try and get him to come with you when you go through the Digi-port." Spencer said as he pulled out his D3 and activated the Digi-port. In an intant Spencer was gone and Justin nearly fainted from the shock.

"Come on Our turn. Monodramon, Gabumon come on in. Digi-port open." Jeremy said as he Justin Monodramon, and Gabumon all were Digitized and transported to the Digital world. In digital world they first went to primary village to look after the little ones as Elecmon instructed. Justin didn't like it very much but Jeremy worked tirelessly. When all the young Digimon were cared for the three moved on looking for a place to eat. They found a small diner by a lake with the name Digitamamon's diner.

"Hey can we speak wo a waiter?" Justin said impatiently as he was used to his food being fast.

"Justin don't digitamimon and Tapormon are not too social they are quiet nasty actually but they do have better food than anywhere else." Gabumon said hoping Justin didn't make Digitamimon angry. But Digitamimon was angry.

"If you don't want you face Scrabled I suggest shuting the hell up and waiting until Tapormon comes and serves you!" Digitamimon yelled from the Kitchen as Tapormon came out to take their order. The food was good and everyone enjoyed it. It soon came time to pay and Digitamimon wouldn't accept Marks Euros or Canadian Dollars only Digi-dollars.

"Are you trying to eat and run you cheap skates? Either pay me the Digi-dollars or get to work in the kitchen!" Digitamimon said just before Monodramon punched him.

"run guys He doesn't like people skimping out on food." Monodramon said as the group ran outside only to be ambushed by a BlackGreymon. Black Greymon grabed Justin and prepared to kill him.

"Give me your D3s or watch as your friend dies!" BlackGreymon said before being attacked by Digitamimon.

"He has to pay me before you get him you draconic creep." Digitamimon said as he continued to attack BlackGreymon. Digitamimon was winning until a Black Garurumon showed up and destroyed Digitamimon with a single strike to his unprotected rear. Justin managed to break free and ran off into a small cave.

" Jeremy you take BlackGreymon BlackGarurumon is mine." Spencer said and Jeremy nodded Digivolveing Gabumon into Garurumon. BlackGreymon attacked Garurumon but Garurumon was too quick and dodged attacking at Greymon whenever possible. As for Monodramon he was only a Rookie leval and couldn't land a blow on BlackGarurumon but BlackGarurumon landed each of his severely wounding Monodramon.

"Hey boss give my five minutes and I'll finish him off!" Monomodramon said but Spencer held him back.

"No he's a champion level and as much as I hate you violent attitude I see no way you can beat him in your condition." Spencer said.

"Then get me to Champion." Monodramon ugrged.

"I don't know how!" Spencer said before Blackgarurumon prepared to finshed them both howling blaster attack was launched but it didn't hit its target. Spencer thought he was dead for a second but when he opened his eyes he saw a dragon like face with the upper half covered in a metal helmet. This new creature was carrying Spencer though the air and back towards the ground. Spencer only after being set back on the ground got a good look at the new Digimon. He stood 7FT 1IN was only wearing pants and his hands had metal gauntlets on them he had a small amount of hair that was burning white.

"Um sir who are you?" spencer asked.

"I'm Strikedramon now buddy now Boss can I engage?" Strikedramon asked acting almost the polar opposite of Monodramon.

"Sure, aim for the sides or legs lower his maneuverability then go in for the kill." Spencer said as Strikedramon went into Battle with BlackGarurumon Strike Dramon followed Spencers plan with the presision of a surgeon dodging and striking in the places where the most damage could be inflicted. Soon BlackGarurumon was in retreat and BlackGreymon was close behind.

"We won but where is Justin?" Spencer asked.

…

Back at Lucemon's base Black Garurumon and BlackGreymon where bowing before Lucemon.

"They can now both reach champion level we didn't stand a chance." BlackGreymon said.

"But we did get their friend." Black Garurumon said as Black Greymon lifted up Justin and presented him before Lucemon.

"Good now begone" Lucemon said as he effortless executed the two champions. "Now you will be my messanger and my spy have this" Lucemon said as he gave Justin a D3. "Watch them closely and report on any weeknesses you see fail me and you will suffer for countless eons, Betray me and I shall hand you over to Deamon and he is even more sadistic then I."

"Yes my lord Lucemon." Justin said.

A/N: A snake in the grass and new Champion and Lucemon is preparing something find out next chapter and sorry for this one being a day late. You will wait till Monday for the next chapter.


	8. Summer Solstice

Chapter 7: Summer solstice

High above the trees Strikedramon was searching for Justin he has been missing since the battle between himself and BlackGarurumon had broken out all of them were searching with Garurumon searching by ground and Strikedramon by air. Jeremy and Spencer were back home getting sleep. Strikedramon was the first to spot Justin walking. He landed infront of Justin trying not to act frightening.

"Oh fuck! What are you going to do to me you monster!" Justin sad in a high pitch frightened voice. He fell over and started skidding back until he hit his back on a tree.

"Justin it's me Monodramon, or should I say Strikedramon. I guess spencer hasn't explained Digi-volution you. still we should get you back asap." Strikedramon said crouching down and trying not to act threatening as Justin looked as if one more scare would kill him. Strikedramon moved slowly as he picked Justin off the ground and jumped into the air with Justin screaming the whole time.

…

At Lucemon's hide out another meeting was called.

"Belphemon! You failed to subterfuge the kids and know I needed to get a spy just to get any form on information! If your skills as a manipulator weren't as good as Deamon's I would kill you right now!" Lusemon said. "But, I have learned of another that might be able to assassinate this Spencer."

"Allow me Lord Lucemon." Vampiramon offered again with a bow but Lucemon raised his hand to tell Vampiramon to slow down.

"Not yet, Skull satamon fail me and your head will make my new soup bowl!" Lucemon said in a demanding voice the all the deamon lords began to talk amongst themselves.

"These ankle Biters will defeat Skull Satamon with ease. I shall not fail as my Vilemon spies have been watching them for weeks." Tonight I strike, with you permission." Beelzemon said as he motioned a beckon towards a shadowed figure behind him. "Ba'almon, my own ultimate level will be my assistant. Just say the word your lordship."

"You shall hold position outside of their house and if Skull Satamon is defeated you may do as you see fit." Lucemon said before being cut off by Leviamon.

"You're a fool Beelzemon just send Ba'almon with SkullSatamon two ultimates should have little issue with two champions and their pathetic humans! And Lucemon if you don't see that you a-…"Leviamon stop speaking as it he lost his vocal cords.

"What am I? An idoit you imply. Well it is with dread that I must make you dead and leave you outside to dry." Lucemon said a limerick as he teleported Leviamon to a room designed to torture digimon of the sea. "Now you have your orders do them or suffer a worse fate and Barbamon keep an eye an Leviamon make sure he suffers for his insult."

"Yes my lord Lucemon" The demon lords say as that as they all left.

…

Justin was sitting back in his room as a Vilemon came into the room with a small sheet of paper.

"Lord Lucemon wants you to find Gregory and give him his mission. And if you have anything to report I shall tell Beelzemon as soon as I leave."

"No Vilemon I have nothing to say except to thank Lucemon for trusting me with this task and tell him I prefer not having some small errand boy deliver me my missions, that is all." Justin said in a low tone as if he was Lucemon's kin. The days fell into weeks with little happening. The months continued to fly back with Justin relaying any information to Lucemon until it was the summer solistice. Jeremy and Spencer went to the digital world that day with Monodramon and Gabumon Justin now partnered with Vilemon went by their own root only to mmoniter the fight between the two kids and Skullsatamon who was planning every event down to the letter. As the two teens were leaving the primary village Skull satamon made his move.

"So kiddies you must now die for the glory of lord Lucemon." Skullsatamon said as he launched his first attack at the kids striking their digimon and throwing them back.

"Monodramon analysis!" Spencer said in a demanding tone eager to find out more about their opponent.

"Skullsatamon ulltimate level and top leftanent to Deamon,, he uses his demonic magic to conjure ttacks but if often unable to take to many blows if aimed right." Monodramon told Spencer what he knew about SkullSatamon.

"Ok time to right the champion level." Spencer said while preparing his D3 to digi-voolve Monodramon. A small lgiht came out of the D3 and morphed Monodramon into Strikedramon.

"Champion level haha! Demonic magic!" Skullsatmon said as he used the staff to control a giant fist made of dark magic to crush Strikedramon.

"Gabumon get in there and help him." Jeremy said as he to digivolved his partner to the champion level.

"Two champion digimon this will be fun, Vile tell Beelzemon that he is not needed. Demonic Magic!" Skullsatamon said as he began to pummel to two digimon with small black fire balls. When the barrage had ended both digimon were back in their in-training forms and very injured. "Now kids hand over the D3s and surrender or be destroyed."

the kids were reluctant but as soon as Skullsatamon picked up Tsunomon and began torturing it they both complied.

"Why thank you for surrendering maybe Deamon will promote me to the level of demon lord myself. I pretty much am powerful enough... gah!" Skullsatmon said just before he was vanquished by the angelic Seraphimon..

"Thanks sir, we almost were dead meat, but can you help get our digimon back to their rookie forms?" Spencer asked as he picked up hopmon to check his injuries.

"You gave my forces hope enough to get a great victory so I shall repay your for your deeds." Seraphimon said as he healed and digivolved the two in-training level digimon to their rookie forms.

"OK first thank you second what was your great victory?" Jeremy asked intent on finding out if Seraphimons army had managed to kill a demon lord.

"Leviamon's death." Seraphimon said causing Jeremy Spencer Monodramon and Gabumon too jump with glee at the death of one of their seven enemies. The celebrations had stopped before Seraphimon continued. "Be at a terrible cost. My two comrades were killed by Barbamon and Deamon. And I myself will not survive much longer. I am glad I got to see the ones Orphanimon choose to save this world. Remember your bond and skills together will surpass even the greatest darkness." as he finished his sentence a shot went right through his breast plate killing him. It was Ba'almon.

"How touching but sadly it isn't enough now you two kids leave this world and lever return. Or I will kill you." Ba'almon said as he transported the two teens and their digimon back to the real world.

…

"I am sorry to hear of Leviamon's death but good job in taking down the celestial digimon they were the last thing stanging in our way and with the Digital rebel leader now captured we have won." Lucemon said to the remaining five demon lords.

"Yes the Ex-Veemon was nothing to worry about but his rebels were strong and if we execute him he will only become a symbol of hope and defiance. But the kids will meet their end at the hands of Gregory before long and if not Vampiramon shall go." Deamon said expressing his tactical skills.

"Nah my friend Deamon we shall let Gregory try if he fails then Justin will continue to give us information but if either of their digimon reaches ultimate level we shall send Vampiramon. Speaking of the devil, Vampiramon feeding time enjoy Ex-Veemons data but leave him alive." Lucemon said as he gestured towards the ever present Vampiramon how left the room and went down to the dungeons. Vampiramon entered a cell which had one occupant chained to the wall. Ex-Veemon woke up to see Vampiramon standing before him.

"You're Lucemon's top assassin aren't you?" Ex-Veemon said taking all his strenth just to look Vampiramon in the eye. Vampiramon sttod at about 2 meters and most of his body was covered in a black robe his face had a few markings showing his loyalty to Lucemon and he had two small jagged teeth sticking out of his mouth.

"How observant. But I'm hungry and your data should be sweet." Vampiramon said as he bit down on Ex-Veemon's throat causing him to shout in pain as he felt his very life force leave his body. He reverted to Veemon Vampiramon caught him and continued to feed until the leader of the digimon rebels was in his in-training form then Vampiramon tossed the small weekend creature aside and left.

A/N: Vampiramon has just fed upon a potential ally to Spencer and Jeremy and their enemies are multiplying what will happen next time? You shall be forced to wait till I post next chapter.

-Veemon out!


	9. winter solstice

Chapter 8: winter solstice

As the summer began to wane and Autumn returned Spencer and Jeremy had grown into brothers. Always looking out for one another and providing support over their pangs. Spencer was walking toward the public library with Monodramon hidden away in a large satchel that spencer carried by his side, it was the anniversary of their first meeting.

"Monodramon you old fool it has been one helluva year." Spencer expressed sounding slightly nostalgic. Monodramon poked his head out to nod before returning with in the satchel.

"Well you were in and out of the hospital after the incident with Gregory for about three months. Jeremy must be getting home sick cause it's only been a few weeks since we were banished from the digital world and I want to return." Monodramon said his tone growing more confident and determined as he tried to convince Spencer for a mission to the digital world.

"I want to return and save your people to but sadly Ba'almon was only a henchmen and the last demon lord henchmen we faced almost killed you both. We need an army." Spencer assessed causing monodramon to poke his head back out so Spencer could see him begin to smile.

"Then we go to the caves of north File island. It's where the Digimon went during the rain of the dark masters and a rebellion was well in organization, one thing about Digimon is we don't take oppression very well. And with you having Orphanimon's blessing we have a chance." Monodramon said as spencer stopped to make a call on his phone.

"Hello, Jeremy, yeah we are going back, I know but we have an army and possibly one of this army can help us make our Digimon partners stronger." Spencer talked into the phoonne before hanging up and turning to walk home.

...

Jeremy was walking through the bustling streets of 2nd ave East shopping for supplies after hearing of the army Spencer found out about. Gabumon used his fur to disguise him self as a short kid with a sweater.

"Let''s see Gabumon five bottles of IB enough bandages to work a hospital full medical supplies, lots of food yeah we have almost everything to go and live in the Digital world for the ...batter half of a year."Jeremy said as he catalogued the contents of the waggon he was pulling behind him.

"Yup it's all here now come on the rebels usually have very little food and they will need it in order to fight and we will find any survivors of Seraphimon's army with the rebellion as well." Gabumon said as they began to walk toward home only to find their path blocked by Justin.

"Where are you and Gabumon going? A cammping trip perhaps?" Justin said as a few Vilemon swopped in from above. Justin screamed as the Vilemon began to pester him and tear up his cloths. Without a second thought Gabumon began to attack the Vilemon dispatching them quickly. The battle was swift and Gabumon only became friendly after the last Vilemon lay dead on the ground dissipting into data.

"Thanks again I guess this is the third time you saved me from those digital murders. I don't want to make a habit of this." Jeremy said as he picked himself up off the sidewalk.

"don't mention it I, I mean we enjoy helping people we are about to meet the digimon rebellion and prepare to take back the digital world." Jeremy stated causing Justin's eyes to open wide with awe and wonder. He ran off without another word.

...

Spencer was sitting t home when the door was smashed down by a couple of thugs follwoed by Gregory who was wielding a machine pistol.

"Gregory whats with all the beef? And you should know that as your fathers top enforcer back in the day I still know how to disarm you and lay your thugs on their assess."Spencer said nonchalantly keeping an almost stoic tone.

"Spencer this is the will of Lord Lucemon. Now you shall fall.." Gregory saiid as he cokced his weapon and prepared to fire. Gregoory pulled the trigger leting out a burst of 9mm rounds Spencer waited for the pain but all he heard was Monodramon quietly whimpering. Data was pouring out of him , Spencer noticed immediately that Monodramon jumped infront of him and tookk the bullets that would have killed him. Gregory prepared to fire another burst but the pourly mantained machine pistol jammed and it was the only firearm Gregory had. Spencer ran into the kitchen grabed a knife and ran the thugs off before turning to Gregory.

"How or who is giving you orders from Lucemon!" Spencer said his eyes filled with only one colour; red. "every time you fail to answer I will make a cut then pour vinegar into it, this is the method that gave your father 3 million dollars in blood diamonds just before I turned rat so I suggest you start singing."

"Justing Hunting, he is a spy for Lord Lucemon he enploys Vilemon to do his dirty work. I thinck Barbamon give Justin his orders which come straight from the hourse's mouth." Justin said in a high ptiched voice as he was afraid for his life.

"Thank you now on to my revenge for Monodramon." Spencer said as he plunged the knife deep into Gregory's throat. Gregory began to choke on his own blood as began to pass as Spencer began to look over Monodramon who was in terrible condition.

"Monodramon come on you took on much worse than a few bullets hang in there Jeremy probably has something that can help out." Spencer said as he began to weep for his comrade.

"Spencer I'll survive but please just leave me to rest for now." Monodramon said as he reverted into Hopmon inorder to begin healing himself.

...

it was mid December before Monodramon was able to walk again and Spencer got off on parole as Gregory tactically staged a home invasion. Jeremy Skyped his family who were through the roof the Jeremy was in Canada but accepted it after they heard the story that it was a long term student exchange for the benefit of international politics. They were ready to return to the digital world and liberate the people on the winter solstice.

"Jeremy it's time to see this rebellion and hopefully begin to take down demon lords our selves." Spencer said as he booted up his computer and grabbed his D3. Jeremy nodded and followed suit they were wisked away into the digital world.

...

"Justin as provided us some great information, Barbamon Beelzemon Ba'almon all of yuo shall go to the north File Island caves leave none alive." Lucemon said to two fo his demon lords.

"Lord Lucemon may I suggest jsut sending Beelzemon and Ba'almon instead of wasting Barbamon's tile he is vewry busy assisting me with my project." Deamon said and Lucemon agreed just as Vampiramon walked in.

"Lord Lucemon Justin has just informed me that Gregory had failed back in late august and it cost him his life. Now allow me to watch them for now I shall only engage if you see fit." Vampirmon said as he bowed before Lucemon.

"Vampiramon you must be eager to try your might against our enemies very well some of Seraphimon's followers have a camp just south east of Etemon's old arena do with them as you see fit but don't leave any alive." Lucemon said as he gestured for most of the demon lords to leave. "You have your orders now leave." Lucemon said as he teleported away the remaining members left to do their jobs.

...

The base of the Digital rebellion was dank and dark and damp, Jeremy had to cover is nose as the smell of excrement was strong. It was not long before they were approached by a Saggitarumon.

"What buisness does a dragon type a beast type and two human children have with the Digital rebellion? Speak or die." Saggitarumon said.

"We are the ones blessed by Orphnimon to defeat Lucemon is all and we wish to use the Digital rebellion as an army." Spencer said causing the buss of chatter in the large cave to be hushed.

"Blessed be the celestial ones, I have waited for years for you I am Jenai." An old man hooded and cloaked said he looked nearly human but Spencer knew this was a wise digimon.

"Jenai please assist us in allowing our Digimon to reach the Ultimate level." Spencer said as he bowed his head in respect to the wise old man.

"Spencer learn reliability, ever since the incident that has left you with a cane you have been un trusting of everyone luss becoming unreliable your self. And Jeremy your task is more difficult you must learn sincerity, you have always told your self that people will judge you if you tell them you secrets so you have lied to yourself with out learning these two virtues the Ultimate level is beyond anything even I can do." Jenai explained dumfounding Jeremy and Spencer who had to sit quietly for bout an hour to figure everything out.

...

Vampiramon landed in front of a few Angemon killing one with his blade and startling the others, bit before either could let out a peep Vampiramon sliced one and fed upon the other. He entered the arena in a cloak as to find the leader of this group. The leader who knew something was wroung mobilized alll the forces and prepared for battle. Vampiramon un cloaked higself and dispatched all who challenged him until their was only him and the leader of this Seraphian army a Magnaangemon.

"So you were Serphimon's second, you shall see you commander in hell!" Vmpiramon said as he moved in for the kill. The Magnaangemon raised his sword and blokced Vampiramons attack before deflecting it back at him causing Vampiramon to stumble back.

"You shall not be my death demon!" The mangaangemon said before opening the gate of destiny and preparing to banish Vampiramon into obliviou. Vampirmon linged at the gate and mangnaangemon bisecting the Angelic warrior jumping of the closing gate and be heding Magnaangemon.

A/N: Vampiramon single handedly took down all surviving members of the seraphian army with little effort. What challenges await Spencer and Jeremy, not saying and Justsomeguy I'm back in and I hope we can become close once more


	10. Chindits

Chapter 9: Chindits

A/N: nearly 10 months since my last entry this chapter is the first of my new writing style. I hope it is good and Justsomeguy I hope you still come on here….

Hours became days and days became weeks as Jeremy and spencer studied on what Jennai had said. They learned about three other groups of humans all who entered the digital world during it's time of peril first the 5 kids who entered the digital world to fight Lucemon the first time around they learned that this group used spirits to become digimon themselves and found the idea enviable. Second the original crest bearers, spencer became fixated on the crest holder of reliability a Joe Kido and learned that his devotion to his beliefs and the fact to was the patriarch of the group. Jeremy was dismayed that the crest of sincerity belonged to this pinked up girl Mimi Tochikawa and tried to focus on the virtue more that the bearer. The third group a supporting group of the second offered little information other than further context into the crests of reliability and sincerity. By the fourth week of study Spencer was no longer under the influence of the cane or any ill effects of the event over a year prior and rutinly spared with Monodramon. Gabumon organized Jeremy's studies of digital world history until almost simultaneously all four snapped under not doing anything for over a month.

"Jennai get your fat ass in here now!" Monodramon said angrily, impatiently and with wrath filling his voice.

"Monodramon he is hundreds of times wiser then you and thousands of times older learn to respect your elders even if he's useless as a pregnant cow." Spencer retorted prompting a right hook from MonoDramon.

"Finally some excitement, but… Jeremy may I riot with Spencer and Monodramon, just to keep my skills sharp?" Gabumon said showing an uncharacteristic lust for violence; the implication alone repulsed Jeremy who finally lost his temper.

"All three of you shut you fucken mouths and sit down!" He bellowed, bringing a tear to Gabumon's eye and instantly ending the fight between Spencer and Monodramon.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry for succumbing to violent tendencies but we must make action for this is war not sit and study till we are as old as these books." Gabumon said reinforcing his statement with a book with its binding worn and its pages yellowed from the decay of time.

"And telling me and Monodramon to fight is fooling hardy; he's rubbed off on me." Spencer said as he challenged Monodramon to an arm wrestle.

"I agree with you Gabumon action is needed but what if Ba'almon's master challenges us we will all die no guess about it we need to unlock the ultimate level." Jeremy said calming down, and walking over to spectate the fierce battle that was Spencer's and Monodramon's arm wrestle.

"Yes but every day we study more digimon die this rebellion must at least begin guerrilla campaigns against the demon lords and I think I know which one to target to." Spencer said becoming distracted causing Monodramon to win the arm wrestle. "No fair I was telling Jeremy our plan."

"sorry bro you snooze you loose." Monodramon bragged irritating spencer. Enough to have him take a two thousand page hard cover book to Monodramon's head.

"Ok, Spencer before he comes to tell me your plan." Jeremy said standing beside him and leaning on the book self near the desk where Spencer and Monodramon Arm wrestled.

"well I have studied on all the digimon in the cave and I find the Monitimon very good intel retrievers so use four and a few of them go into the aria ruled by Belphimon learn what we can and raid anything we can take of value weakening Belphimon. We might even be able to-"Spencer explained as fast as possible before Monodramon slugged him across the cheek.

"ok but we play our hand close to our chest, got it. And Monodramon you attack when we are to hide and if we survive said encounter I'll kill oyu with my bare hands." Jeremy said taking charge once more. He was only concerned for the teams safely.

…

At Lucemons castle, in the meeting room Lucemon, Vampiramon, Belphimon, Barbamon and, Deamon attending.

Deamon, Barbamon report." Lucemon said in a near monotone almost not caring what they said.

"My projects are going as planed lord Lucemon we shall revive nerimon within the decade." Barbamon said hoping his progress is acceptable.

"Ah and Deamon?" Lucemon continued sounding slightly un-nerved and impatient.

"The complete enslavement of all digimon is successful." Deamon responded before he felt a surge of pain in every inch of his body.

"I thought leviamon was the only imbecilic demon lord. But you saying all digimon when I don't see the heads of those two humans makes him a genius compared to him." Lucemon said as he enjoyed torturing his servant.

"Only ask lord lucemon and I shall bring you what I leave of them, my master." Vampiramon said bowing his head in respect of his master.

"let them make the next move, Beelzemon is the best hunter I've seen he will kill them and if he fails they are all yours now don't mention it again you are my most valuable assassin I shall only send you if this becomes an actually threat. Now dismissed all of you."

A/N: more of a stepping stone chapter and a personal reboot chapter. Anyways will spencer and Jeremy prevail, where is Beelzemon? Will Monodramon ever stop punching Soencer Next chapter =P holds some answers. Not revealing anything here...


End file.
